


TFLN: Socially Awkward

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [13]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (407): I’m too socially awkward and sexually frustrated to get through this evening sober.





	TFLN: Socially Awkward

“You did  _ what _ ?” Taekwoon gasped.   
  
Hakyeon was scrolling through his phone as he casually repeated, “I planned a blind date for you.”   
  
“No,” Taekwoon firmly said.   
  
Hakyeon smiled and finally turned his attention from the phone to his friend. “Yes, or else one of these photos might ‘somehow’ get leaked…” He flashed a couple pictures in his direction, making Taekwoon’s mouth drop.   
  
“When did you--”   
  
“Today, after practice. So, unless you want your ass plastered all over the internet, you should probably get ready for your date.” With a smug smile, Hakyeon stood and pat Taekwoon on the shoulder. “I’ll text you the restaurant where she’ll be waiting at 8 o’clock sharp.”   
  
Taekwoon’s face went pale when he realized he didn’t have a choice in this matter. As much as he wanted to turn this date down, he knew Hakyeon. He knew he wasn’t safe from his wrath. He buried his face in his hands and grumbled, “What’s her name?”   
  
Hakyeon grinned, knowing he’d won. “It’s…”   
  
•••••   
  
You were going to kill him. Hakyeon was officially Number One on your Shitlist. When he stopped by unannounced the night before, spouting his usual crap about how you needed to put yourself out there to get a man, you were ready to kick him out of your apartment.   
  
And then he grabbed Largo.   
  
As a stuffed toy collector, you were particularly fond of teddy bears. The toys were scattered all around your apartment, on shelves and window sills and the couch--pretty much every surface. Your bedroom was just as bad. Alas, amongst all your toys, Largo was a 2-foot high bear that you considered your ultimate favorite.   
  
Hakyeon took him hostage. “I’m setting you up on a date,” he declared, marching to the front door. “If you don’t go, you’ll never see Largo again.”   
  
You ran over and tried to snatch the bear back, but Hakyeon was having too much fun playing Keep Away. “THIS ISN’T FAIR!” You whined.   
  
“What isn’t fair is keeping yourself locked up inside your apartment all the time. I understand you have anxiety; hell, we’ve known each other since we were kids. I just want what’s best for you,” he soothed. He held the bear high above his head while he hovered by the door. “Get dolled up, go out to dinner with a friend of mine, and have some fun. It’s all on me.”   
  
Puffing out your cheeks in annoyance, you finally rolled your eyes. “Fine, I’ll go on the date. Now, give Largo back.” You held out your arms.   
  
“Not until you’ve gone on the date,” Hakyeon exclaimed, exiting the apartment. “Have fun with Taekwoon!”   
  
You froze for a second. No way. You leaned out of the doorway and called after him, “TAEKWOON?!” You heard his laughter echoing down the hallway, but then he disappeared around the corner. Your eyes welled with tears. “Not nice,” you pouted and shut the door. You leaned against the wood and slowly sank to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest. Of all his friends, he had to choose one of his group members? Your heart was racing already and you weren’t even on the date yet.   
  
You kept your end of the deal. The next day, you did your hair, put on makeup, wore a dress, and took a cab to the restaurant that Hakyeon texted you the details for. You were there by 7:45pm, just to be on the safe side. The host escorted you to a table in the back of the restaurant in an area for exclusive guests. That’s when you realized your date was already there, waiting. You weren’t the only one wanting to make sure they were on time.   
  
When your eyes met Taekwoon’s, he shot up from his seat to greet you. “Hi…” He said with hardly any expression on his face.   
  
“Hello,” you replied, forcing a smile.   
  
He gave his own forced smile before you both took a seat.   
  
You couldn’t meet Taekwoon’s eyes at first. You were too overwhelmed with how handsome he looked in his pin-striped button-up and the way his hair was styled. He looked  _ so good _ . To be honest, you didn’t feel worthy of this date.   
  
Taekwoon took a sip of his water and cleared his throat a bit. He finally gathered up the courage to ask, “How do you know Hakyeon?” Your mutual friend had only told him a few things about you purposefully so he would have to talk to you.   
  
You fiddled with your fingers in your lap. “We’ve been friends since grade school,” you answered, making yourself look him in the eye.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
The silence that followed was overbearing. You had to tear your eyes away from him after a few seconds. You were sure your face was flushed red by this point.   
  
When the waiter came to take your orders, you were relieved to say the least. You didn’t know what to say to this guy. He was so attractive that you wanted to run away.  _ I’m too socially awkward and sexually frustrated to get through this evening sober _ , you thought, grabbing the drink menu. You smiled politely at the waiter, but you didn’t notice Taekwoon staring until you ordered a strong drink with your meal and set the menu back down. It was like his eyes were burning holes into you until he moved them over to the waiter. Once he finished speaking, his eyes returned to you.   
  
The waiter scurried away to submit your meal orders, and the silence resumed.   
  
You had to break it somehow. You couldn’t stand sitting there without any conversation, but you hated talking to new people. He was a celebrity, too, so that only added onto the pressure. You decided to ask him about work. “Are you enjoying the promotions for your latest single?”   
  
“Yes, it’s been going well so far,” he answered shortly, but soon continued, “What do you do?”   
  
You immediately regretted bringing up work. There was no way your profession could even compare to his. “I, uh, restore antique toys,” you quietly said.   
  
Taekwoon tilted his head a bit. “What does that entail?” He asked curiously.   
  
“Well...Say someone brings me an old toy and they want it to look like new again. I go through all the necessary procedures to restore it. Sometimes that means repainting, resewing, or buying new parts if I’m able.” As you spoke, your eyes started to light up. “It’s actually a lot of fun. It’s amazing what you can do when you put a little love into your work.”   
  
A genuine smile came to his lips. “It sounds like you really enjoy it.”   
  
You ended up smiling, as well, but you kept your eyes on the table. “I do...I’d say I like toys better than most people,” you admitted. “They’re not mean or two-faced; they’re always happy. I like to be happy, so I just stick with my toys.” When you finished speaking and looked up at him, you felt your breath hitch in your throat.   
  
Taekwoon was smiling even brighter and you weren’t sure why. “That’s interesting. I can see why you prefer the toys,” he concluded.   
  
You forgot to breathe for a second, your nerves makings your entire body tense. Taekwoon’s smile was making you uncomfortable in more ways than one.   
  
With impeccable timing, the waiter brought your drinks to the table and you inhaled sharply, though smiled thankfully. Once he left, you grasped your drink and stared into it. Hakyeon put you in this situation. He was the one forcing you to socialize. You should make him regret this night. “So, you know how Hakyeon said tonight was on him?” you asked, idly raising your glass a bit in the air towards Taekwoon. “I say we  _ really _ take him up on that offer.”   
  
Taekwoon, who had also ordered a drink, raised it with you and nodded. “To Hakyeon’s wallet,” he toasted.   
  
You brought the drink to your lips and took a hefty sip. You praised the bartender. Swanky restaurants like this weren’t chintzy on the alcohol. As strong as the drink was, you gritted through it to down the rest.   
  
You glanced at Taekwoon, only to see that he had done the same exact thing. When you met each other’s gazes, you both let out a laugh.   
  
“Look, I’m going to be honest,” you started, setting the empty glass down, “I’m not the most...social person. This whole blind date thing terrified me, but Hakyeon said it would be good for me.”   
  
Taekwoon sat back in his seat, his shoulders relaxing against it. “So, I’m not the only one?” He said in relief.   
  
Your eyes widened. “Aren’t you used to it, though?”   
  
“To an extent,” he answered, forcing down the rest of his drink. “I mean, I’ve definitely gotten accustomed to being in the public eye, but I’m not the kind of person to just put myself out there when it comes to being around people.”   
  
“People are so exhausting,” you declared.   
  
“They really are.”   
  
You sat for a moment, staring at one another until smiles came to your lips.   
  
“I want to hear more about your work,” Taekwoon exclaimed, clasping his hands together in his lap.   
  
You shrugged, though sat up a bit straighter. “What do you want to know?”   
  
“Everything.”   
  
•••••   
  
It wasn’t often that you got the opportunity to gush about your job to anyone outside the antique community. It didn’t usually interest people. Taekwoon, on the other hand, was attentive to everything you had to tell. One topic led to another, and four drinks later, you were discussing your childhoods and even laughing together. A bit too loudly.   
  
Apparently, the restaurant didn’t appreciate the boisterous conversation after a while and you were quietly asked to leave. You’d never been cut off or escorted out of an establishment before, but even through your tipsy state, you felt so embarrassed that you wanted to cry. You nearly lost balance walking out onto the sidewalk, but Taekwoon quickly supported you with a hand on the small of your back.   
  
“Wait here. I’ll get a cab,” he said, going over to the street side. For the most part, you wouldn’t have been able to tell he had been drinking until he tried to stand in one spot for more than a few seconds to hail down a cab. He almost leaned too far to one side and fell over, but he quickly readjusted himself and successfully got a driver’s attention. He opened the backdoor and waved for you.   
  
You scampered over to his side and climbed into the cab. You scooted over in order for Taekwoon to get in. When the driver asked where to, you looked at the man beside you.   
  
He gave you a smile. “Ladies first,” he offered.   
  
That smile had you immediately telling the driver the name of small bar nearby your apartment.   
  
Taekwoon looked at you curiously.   
  
“Hakyeon gave you his credit card. I’m still down for hanging out a bit longer if you are?” You explained.   
  
“That’s fine with me,” he agreed.   
  
Two hours later, there was only one word to describe your state of mind: Shitfaced.   
  
You had paced yourselves at first, seeing as how you had pregamed at the restaurant. You lost track of how many shots you had, but it was enough to have you stumbling out of the bar. Taekwoon was just as bad. You both took a seat on the sidewalk to get some fresh air before heading your separate ways.   
  
“This was fun,” you said.   
  
“Yeah?” Taekwoon was staring at the ground until he glanced at you.   
  
“Yeah,” you concluded.   
  
“I’m glad…” He slurred. Unfortunately, along with the slur came the uncontrollable urge to say too much. “You know, I...I only agreed to come on this date...because of naked pictures.”   
  
You blinked a few times. “Wait,” you said, putting a hand on his shoulder. You leaned in closer, lowering your voice to whisper, “Naked pictures?”   
  
“Yes,” he groaned, burying his face in a hand.   
  
You had to know. “Of who?”   
  
His voice lowered. “Of me.”   
  
You sat back and looked up at the sky. A breeze swept by, sobering you up a bit to put the pieces together. The reality dawned on you. “You mean to tell me...Hakyeon blackmailed you into going on a date with me?”   
  
He lifted his head to raise guilty eyes at you. “When you say it like that...it sounds bad.”   
  
Sighing deeply, you shook your head. “It’s okay. He blackmailed me, too.”   
  
Taekwoon narrowed his eyes on you, just trying to see you straight. “He did? With what?” He questioned.   
  
Your eyes widened and dashed away away to the ground. “Uhh, nothing,” you said to avoid the subject.   
  
He leaned forward, trying to make you look at him. “I told  _ you _ .”   
  
“It’s nothing. Boy, that Hakyeon is such a shit…”   
  
“You’re trying to change the subject,” Taekwoon said, poking at your side. “It’s not going to work. Tell me.”   
  
You let out an exasperated sigh. “He took one of my favorite…” You drifted off.   
  
Taekwoon leaned in closer.   
  
“...stuffed animals,” you whimpered, hanging your head.   
  
He frowned. “He did what?”   
  
You sighed even louder. “He took Largo, the teddy bear I sleep with every night.” You paused before stating louder, “I collect stuffed animals, okay? I just love them.” You squeezed your hands nervously in your lap. “And Hakyeon knows how much I do, so he took my favorite bear and wouldn’t give it back.”   
  
For a while, the only sound between you were the cars driving by and other typical sounds of the city.   
  
“...I’ll get it back for you,” Taekwoon said firmly, rising to his feet. He may have risen too fast because he grabbed onto your shoulder to steady himself.   
  
You looked up at him in confusion. “...You don’t think it’s dumb?”   
  
“Everyone has a hobby. Yours just happens to be a cute one.” He smiled and looked away, enjoying the night breeze that kept blowing with each passing car.   
  
Now there was another reason for your face to be flushed, other than the alcohol. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. “It’s really not. You should see my apartment; I’ve been told it’s an overload of cute,” you joked.   
  
“I’d love to.”   
  
Even in your drunken state, you didn’t want to open yourself up to heartbreak, but it was that same intoxication that had you standing and pulling him towards your apartment building. You’d been rejected in the past because of your interests and hobbies, but Taekwoon didn’t seem like any of those people. You were ready to take a risk with him.   
  
“I don’t mind you coming over for a while. You don’t have to stay the night or anything,” you said. You ended up laughing,  “Be prepared for what you’re getting yourself into, though.”   
  
Taekwoon walked alongside you all the way to your apartment, and luckily the stroll was helping the alcohol settle and wear off some. Once you reached your floor and you let him into the apartment, you took a deep breath as you turned on the light.   
  
The room was everything you said it would be and more, which made Taekwoon’s mouth part in awe as he entered. There wasn’t an ounce of rotten judgment on his face. Instead, it was curling into a sweet smile. “Wow! Your place is so cute!” He turned back to look at you. “It suits you.”   
  
You closed the door and locked it. “Yeah, sure,” you laughed, slipping off your shoes. Going over to the couch, you collapsed onto it and stifled a yawn.   
  
“What? You don’t believe me?” He kicked off his own shoes and came over to sit beside you.   
  
“It’s not that,” you said, glancing around at the endless amount of stuffed animals. “It’s just that...we’re drunk…Who knows what you’re going to think when you sober up?”   
  
The tone of your voice implied the rejection of your past. Taekwoon hesitantly put an arm around your shoulder and pulled you over to let you rest against his side. “You know, before we started drinking, there was this moment when you looked up at the waiter and smiled at him. It was the first real smile you’d shown, and it wasn’t even towards me. I realized you were very polite when it mattered, otherwise you were kind of distant. I related to that. But then...you started talking about your work and these toys and it was the happiest I saw you. Anything that brings such a smile to your face...how could I ever judge your happiness?”   
  
As he spoke, you slowly sat up from his side and met his eyes. “You’re too sweet…” Your head started swimming, so you leaned back against his side. “I’m sorry I put us up to drinking so much,” you said softly. “I was so nervous.”   
  
“I get it.” He reached over and grasped one of your hands. “I was, too. I don’t go on dates, and you looked so beautiful. I felt intimidated, so I went along with it.”   
  
You bust out laughing.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You were intimidated?”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
You smiled warmly and glanced up at him. “We went through all this worrying, and I don’t think we had anything to worry about at all…”   
  
Seeing that expression on your face made his heart pound. “Did you know I’ve been trying to make you smile as much as possible all night?” He asked.   
  
You giggled. “That certainly explains a lot…”   
  
Taekwoon leaned down and kissed your forehead. “You’re so cute,” he exclaimed, caressing your shoulder with his thumb.   
  
There was a rosy blush to your cheeks from that statement. Snuggling up into his side, smiling all the while, you felt your body getting heavier. “So comfy...Stay the night,” you mumbled.   
  
He chuckled, realizing you were falling asleep. “Do I have a choice?” He teased.   
  
You shook your head, clinging to him like he was a giant teddy bear.   
  
Wrapping an arm around you, Taekwoon briefly wondered if Largo would have anything to say about this. He soon nodded off to sleep.


End file.
